The Medical Naruto
by TheFetishWriter
Summary: Thirteen Years Ago, a Nine Tails Fox suddenly attacked the village of Konoha. The Fourth Hokage and his wife sacraficed themselves to save their only son Naruto. Now, with the threat of the village finding out his identity, the Third Hokage calls in an old apprentice to watch over the newborn.[Slow Build]
1. Prolouge

**Author Message: **So I'm alive I guess, has been a while. About three years on this account anyway; I did move over to another account but decided to come back to this account as it doesn't have all of the kids asking me why I'm not updating my other stories. This is actually a story I wrote a while back and after deleting it because of a few events; I've decided to try and bring it back! Idk how well it will go, but leave a review if you like it! Or if you have a problem with it! Requests are also welcome! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Thirteen Years Ago, A Nine Tailed Fox suddenly appeared in the village of Konoha, leaving death and destruction in its path as it ravaged the village.

Many of the Shinobi's who fought against the beast were killed as all hope seems lost, as nothing was able to stop the tailed beast from destroying the village, the Fourth Hokage of the village was able to successfully transport the beast away from the village, though he also had to deal with a new foe that put his wife and newborn son in danger.

As he fought with the beast, the new foe endangered his wife and child, and so, with the combined effort of the Fourth and His Wife, they sacrificed themselves; and in the process, were able to seal the Nine Tails Demon inside of their newborn son...

Naruto.

* * *

Immediately after the attack, the Third Hokage Sarutobi was sworn back in as the leader of the village as the village was in complete disarray, as many civilians and ninja lost their lives to the attack from the tailed beast.

There were a multitude of issues to cover after the attack, but one issue stood above all others.

Sarutobi looked at the basket on his desk as a small child laid in it fast asleep, it was the son of the Fourth Hokage, Naruto Namikaze.

It had been two weeks since the attack, and the village heads all agreed to keep the identity of the child secret, not wanting the people of the village to blame the poor child for the calamity that had struck the village, since the beast was now sealed within it's small body.

Some of the village heads recommended for one of the clans to take him in and claim him as their own, after all the child was still a newborn, so it could be plausible. Yet Sarutobi had rejected these ideas, saying that the child looked too much like the Fourth and people would immediately become suspicious.

Others suggested for the leader of ANBU Root, Danzo, to take him in and raise him in secret to be a future member of the organization, yet again Sarutobi rejected the proposal, knowing full well that Danzo would make the child's life a living hell if that were to happen.

Finally the last of the village heads wished for Sarutobi himself to raise the child in secret, training him to be a secret weapon for the village in case of an attack of that magnitude once again.

However again Sarutobi did not take up the proposal, wanting the child to live a life like any other child, and not to be raised as a weapon or be hated or anything like that.

"Hokage-sama! We need to decide on what to do with the child! If you refuse to raise it in secret, then I propose we have some civilians take him in and have him raised as a civilian and nothing more!"

"You're an idiot if you believe we can do that! Hokage-sama has already said that the people of the village would immediately notice his resemblance to the Fourth! I propose that we have some elite Jounin raise him in secret and have him grow up behind closed doors!"

"Now you're the idiot! We've already made it clear that the child should live a life like any other, and not be blacklisted because of the situation surrounding its birth!" Sarutobi listened to his councilmen argue over one another before he gave a sigh and looked at them all.

"Thats enough!" The council immediately quieted down as all of their gazes fell onto Sarutobi, who sat at his desk in thought before he opened his eyes and continued "I have already made a decision on what to do with the child, and I'm now awaiting for them as we speak."

The council looked at each other in confusion, yet just mere moments later a knock was heard on the door before one of the ANBU agents entered "Hokage-sama, they're here."

Sarutobi nodded as he spoke "let them in."

The agent saluted before he side stepped as two figures entered, drawing gasps and murmurs from the council "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know, did the Hokage call her here to maybe get rid of the seal on the child?"

"Thats not possible, the seal can't be undone by no one but the Fourth!" The council started to murmur and whisper to each other once again but stopped when Sarutobi coughed into his hand as all attention went to him again.

"It's been a long while, Tsunade." The pair that had entered was Tsunade, granddaughter of the First Hokage, and her apprentice Shizune, who was training to be a medical ninja.

"Sarutobi-sensei, I see the village has seen better times." Sarutobi nodded as he looked at the young woman named Shizune who was already sweating, get even more nervous when his look fell onto her.

"I see your apprentice is still doing well." Tsunade turned her gaze towards Shizune who shrunk even more as she nodded.

"Indeed, she's a fast learner, I'm glad I chose her." Tsunade gave a smile to Shizune who gave a nervous laugh as Sarutobi let a smile grace his lips for just a moment before his face turned back to being stern and serious.

"Tsunade, do you know why I have called you back?"

"No, but I'm assuming it's because you want me and Shizune to assist in the recovery effort, correct?" Sarutobi shook his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"No, if that was the case I wouldn't have had the ANBU secretly guide you here. The real reason I have called you here today is because of this child here." Sarutobi motioned to the basket on the table as Tsunade and Shizune looked at the baby in it, both confused.

"What's so special about it?"

"That baby is the only child of the recently departed Hokage, Minato Namikaze." Tsunade looked back at Sarutobi with a surprised look but just nodded.

"I see...But so what? I don't see how this baby is related to me in any way."

"This child is the reason the village was able to survive the attack from the beast that rampaged throughout our village just a few weeks ago. Minato and Kushina sacrificed themselves to seal the demon inside of this child, but because of that the child is now left without a family."

"So, thats how the village was saved huh? I heard that the Fourth was killed in the attack but I didn't know about his kid being the reason why."

"That is because the only people who know are the people in this room, not even the Jonin know about the existence of this child or the fact the beast is sealed inside of him. I fear that if either piece of news were to get out, then this child would live a miserable life where the people would fear him because of the demon that it houses inside of it's small frame."

"Well, I guess I can understand that, but I still don't know how I am involved in any of this." Sarutobi gave a small chuckle as he opened a scroll on his table.

"It's very simple. Tsunade, I wish for you to adopt this child as your own and raise it away from the village." Silence followed after Sarutobi spoke as his council looked at each other and quietly spoke, trying to find different solutions as none of them wanted the child to leave the village.

Yet Tsunade just kept her look on Sarutobi before she looked back at the child as she sighed "Tch, I think you're better off asking Jiraiya to do something like this. I don't think it's healthy for a kid to grow up around drinking and gambling, thats all I do nowadays."

"Hoho...I wonder about that." Tsunade looked at him questioningly as Sarutobi gave a small smile "You say that, yet I've heard many reports about you and young Shizune here traveling around and helping people in need with your medical skills.

"Most of the time we just run into them, it's not like we actively go looking for them."

"Still, you have a kind heart Tsunade, despite the cold exterior you like to portray to the public. While Jiraiya would have been a fine choice to raise the boy, I believe that every child needs a mother figure in it's life, one who will nurture it and care for it while it grows, that is something you can provide to the boy that Jiraiya can't."

"Me? A mother figure? I think you might have hit your head from some of the debris from the attack, because thats the most stupid thing I've ever heard." Sarutobi gave a small chuckle as Tsunade looked back at the child, and when she did, she felt calm all of a sudden as her anger vanished, almost like the child was a beacon of hope.

This didn't go unnoticed by Sarutobi who gave a small laugh "It seems that you're the one who isn't thinking straight Tsunade."

Tsunade bit down on her lip before closing her eyes as she thought before she looked back at Sarutobi "Even still, I think it's better for you to find someone else to raise him, I never stay in one place for long, he would never be able to make friends or actually be able to call someplace home."

"That will be changed in due time, however I should also mention that the reason I want you to raise him is not only so the village never finds out about his existence, but also so he never falls into the wrong hands."

"Wrong hands? Such as…?"

"Such as Orochimaru." Tsunade narrowed her eyes and gulped as Sarutobi's voice grew cold as the room suddenly became stiff as the council nervously looked at each other. "This boy is the son of the Fourth Hokage and was able to seal a beast as powerful as the Nine Tails inside of his body. He will someday be able to tap into that sealed power, and should he fall into the wrong hands such as Orochimaru, then it means doom for the rest of the world. That is why I want you to raise him, train him in the ways of a medical ninja and allow him to use his potential for good, and not evil."

"Tch…" Tsunade looked back at Naruto as he wiggled around in sleep and sneezed but didn't wake up, as she felt her heart melt at the scene before she closed her eyes and sighed "Still, to travel around and never have a place to call home, is it really the best for a child?"

"It's a better alternative than having the child stay here and suffer at the hands of the villagers, or to live in secret and never be allowed outside, being trapped for all of its life until danger hits the village."

"I guess but…"

"Tsunade, it's not like the child will never be allowed to come back to the village, in fact I wish for you to return to the village when the child reaches the age of thirteen."

"Huh? Why?"

"That will be around the time that the child can take the Chunin exams, and by that time the village won't immediately notice the similarities between him and the Fourth. Besides, by then everyone will know him as the son of the legendary Sannin Tsunade anyway." Silence followed suit as Tsunade kept her look on the child before giving one last sigh.

"Fine...I'll raise him, but as soon as he's thirteen, he's coming back to the village to live, I hope you understand."

"Of course, that is the plan after all, now…" Sarutobi looked at the scroll he had laying in front of him as he began signing it. "The child will assume his mother's last name, so he shall be named Naruto Senju, this is just to decrease the chance of him being found out, I hope you understand."

"Senju huh…" Tsunade whispered to herself as Sarutobi finished signing the scroll and turned it around as he handed the quiel to Tsunade who took it and wrote her signature on it.

However as soon as she did, Sarutobi turned his gaze towards Shizune who backed up a bit when he did "I-Is everything Ok Hokage-sama?"

"Hm? Everything's fine, I just need you to sign it as well."

"H-Huh? Is there a reason for that?"

"You and Tsunade are in a relationship are you not?" Shizune immediately turned a bright red as even Tsunade turned a pinkish color as she looked at Sarutobi. "Or am I mistaken?"

"N-No y-you're not but um…"

"I'm surprised you knew Sarutobi-sensei." Tsunade spoke up for her as Sarutobi gave a small laugh.

"Hoho, I may be old but I can still notice when two people are in love. Besides, do you really believe I haven't kept eyes on you and Jiraiya over the years?" Tsunade again looked surprised before she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Of course, still the ever nosy sensei I remember." Tsunade looked over at Shizune and motioned for her to sign the scroll, and despite her embarrassment, she walked over and signed the paper, which thereafter Sarutobi rolled it up and placed it in his desk.

"Tsunade, Shizune. You two are now the mothers of this child, of course legally Tsunade he is your biological son while he is Shizune's adopted son. If we were to list both of you as adopted, then people might link him to Minato."

"Always the cautious one, but alright...And if anyone asks about the father?"

"We have him listed legally as a Shinobi who never actually existed and died during his travels, so when people ask, feel free to just say he passed away and move on."

"Alright, that works I guess…" Tsunade leaned over the baby as she moved her arms and picked it up, as it stirred and briefly woke up as it stared at Tsunade, only to just curl up in her arms and fall back asleep.

"The ANBU will lead you back out so you can be on your way, I wish you safe travels and hope to see you in thirteen years."

"Yeah, I guess it will be a while. Well, take care as well Sarutobi-sensei." Sarutobi nodded as the ANBU led both Tsunade and Shizune out of the office, and as soon as they were gone, one of the councilmen walked over to Sarutobi and spoke.

"Hokage-sama, is this the best idea? What if the child is kidnapped?"

"Hmph, you put too little faith in her...She may say she's not the motherly type, but deep in her heart, I really feel like she is."

As the ANBU quietly led Tsunade and Shizune out with the young Naruto, Shizune just looked at the child before she looked at Tsunade "Do you really think we can raise a child? Especially one with a demon sealed in it?"

"Well it's not exactly my ideal way of spending time away from this village, but it is better than the alternative of the kid falling into Orochimaru's hands."

"I guess but still, what if the seal is broken? We would be killed immediately!"

"Don't worry, I doubt Minato would place such a flimsy seal on it that the beast could break out that easily, so no need to worry."

"Hm? Did you know the fourth?"

"I met him a few times, and though the interactions were few, I fully believe he wouldn't put our lives in such danger as that."

"Well...If you say so…" Shizune didn't look convinced as Tsunade gave a small smile as she reached over and interlocked her hand with Shizune making her blush as she looked at her "T-Tsunade?"

"This child, Naruto, is now our son. While it wasn't under the best circumstances, I say we make the best of it and raise him like mothers should, and that includes trusting in him, right?" Shizune kept her eyes trained on her a moment before she looked down and smiled as she nodded.

"Y-You're right, I have to believe in my s-son…" Shizune was a bit embarrassed to say the word which earned a small laugh from Tsunade as they kept their hands interlocked as they walked into the night.

This one decision by Sarutobi changed the fate of the world, as Naruto Senju, under the training of the sannin Tsunade and the future poison expert Shizune, would take the world by storm.

_**The Medical Naruto Prologue-Chapter End**_


	2. Chapter 1: A Young Sandy Adventure

**Update: As of march 17th, 2020, this story is no longer a harem; so please disregard anything talking about such a thing.**

* * *

**Author Message:** So I admit I wasn't sure about posting this so soon after the prolouge...But after thinking it over and also seeing how short the prolouge is, I figure it wouldn't be the worst idea in the world to go ahead and upload this! I figured this would be a good time to go ahead and over some rules I guess you could call them of the story.

-Story will be updated every two weeks on Monday, most likely around Midnight Eastern Time, USA...Sometimes later...If I can't make the Monday deadline, then expect it either Tuesday or Wensday(Though if I know it will be longer, I'll announce the delay via update)

-First few chapters are going to be time skips, showing different parts of Naruto's life as Tsunade and Shizune raise him. I already have all this plannedout, so I'm sorry but no requests will be taken for this.

-I'm open to requests/ideas, but it will either take a while/won't happen at all, depends on my current idea for the story. Spamming your idea in the reviews(Fanfiction) or Comments(AO3) will not change my mind, it will just get you banned. I'm 23, I don't have time to deal with kids. This goes for bitching as well, I don't mind if you dislike a certain part of the story, but being a dick and the like is a fast way to getting banned.

-Finally in regards to the Harem, I admit I don't really have much of a list done in anyway. So you're free to give ideas the such for who should be included. Nobody is really off limits besides Tsunade/Shizune(For obvious reasons) so don't be afraid to atleast ask. Goes for either gender btw, not having a list means I'm not against Naruto being Bi, but it all depends on what people want.

-Also to add onto the harem part, this story has 'Slow Build" for a reason, it will be a while before much is made in the romance department. Sorry but I feel like good buildup leads to a better payoff.

Sorry if I sounded like a bitch at all during this, just want to make my stances clear and the such. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter, and see you all in two weeks!

* * *

Sunagakure, the village hidden in the sands, a place that rarely had visitors due to the harsh conditions that was all around the village along with the hostile views from the elders to the outside world, which made tourism one of the lowest out of all the hidden villages.

Yet despite this, Tsunade walked through the streets on her way to the Kazekage's tower, having been called here to attend to a local councilman who had been ill for months and none of the medical nin could figure out what was wrong with him. She had been promised a big reward if she could figure out what was wrong and be able to fix it, so she was more than happy to take them up on the offer.

Behind her walked her now wife Shizune with their five year old son Naruto, clad in black pants and a green shirt with the Sanin Mark on the back, on her shoulders, the young boy taking in all the sights as he had never seen so much sand before and was amazed by the unique architect of the the village. He pointed at many things and continually was asking questions about everything, it made Tsunade give a small smile and if it wasn't for the job she had been hired for, she would have gladly took Naruto to any place in the village he wanted.

Yes she had grown to love the little scamp and even fully embraced being his mother, though things at first weren't the greatest as she was often annoyed as she tried to sleep through her hangovers yet was always interrupted by Naruto's crying, making her curse Sarutobi more and more everyday for making her have to deal with him.

Shizune on the other hand had fully embraced Naruto and always took care of him, constantly talking to him and telling stories of her now deceased parents and uncle and the adventures they would go on. She told him of the places she had gone to before she met Tsunade and mentioned how she was always training to be one of the greatest poison masters of all time.

This love difference between the two towards Naruto is what almost led them to their separation as after another night of drinking and gambling, Tsunade openly cussed out Sarutobi for making her take in and watch over a kid, which led to her having an argument with Shizune which almost ended everything.

However the argument was stopped when the then two year old naruto ran over to the both of them when they were in each others faces and grabbed onto both of their legs and openly asked them to not to fight.

The moment both of them saw how heartbroken Naruto was made them immediately burst into tears and both hug him, with Tsunade promising to be a better mother and Shizune promising not to be as stingy.

Not only did it make Tsunade closer with Naruto, but it made her closer with Shizune, and eventually led to their marriage when Naruto was four years old.

However the marriage did lead to some problems, specifically how famous Tsunade was and the villages responses.

While Konohagakure, Sunagakure, and Kumogakure openly expressed their support for the engagement, two other villages had different responses. The most mysterious village known as Kirigakure declined to express a view on the matter, only warning for outsiders to maintain distance and not interfere within the village.

However, Iwagakure, the most socially conservative of all the villages, believing in war as the only option and the only village that still forced arranged marriages, openly rebuked the marriage, stating that it was a marriage that would give no village a benefit as the couple could not produce children, and refused to recognize Shizune as Naruto's adopted mother.

Because of their response, Tsunade had to cancel all business matters with Iwagakure due to being openly rejected by their government and that had messed up some of their plans in terms of monetary gain.

Yet despite that, the family had rebounded quite nicely and if all went well with Tsunade's job in Suna, then they would be making quite a bit of money.

As the trio continued to walk, Naruto continued looking all over before he saw a place that had seats outside with people eating "Ah! Mama! Mama!"

"Hm? What is it sweety?" Shizune looked up at him as he pointed towards the building across the street "Hm? Banji Ramen? Are you hungry?"

Naruto nodded as soon a low rumbling sound could be heard as he rubbed his stomach to even more emphasize it, making her giggle.

"Alright alright, I guess I can get you something to eat. Is that alright Tsunade?"

"Yeah thats fine, I'll meet you guys there when I'm done, I hopefully won't be too long." Shizune nodded as she looked back up Naruto.

"Alright then, ready to go grab a bite?"

"Mmhmm! Bye Mommy!" Naruto waved to Tsunade who waved back as Shizune turned and headed towards the restaurant, the young Naruto on her shoulders humming along the way.

As Tsunade watched them walk away, she gave a sigh as she continued on "Well, there goes the money for tonight's booze."

As Shizune and Naruto sat at one of the booths in the restaurant, Naruto was taking in all the sights, looking at the flags that were hanging inside along with the symbols that were carved into the walls. Each symbol represented an important moment in the history of Suna as lyrics to old battle songs had been carved beside them to signify the time period.

As Naruto looked all around, Shizune was busy studying a new scroll she had bought from a small town a few days ago, it detailed how to inject healing glands into parts of the body that had been infected by many different types of poison and how to manually control them once they were in. It would be very efficient for when they needed to treat poison they had never encountered before.

As the two waited for the waiter, a pair of eyes, eyed the boy from the entrance. The eyes had never seen someone from outside the village before that was so young, and they were intrigued by the glitter in his eyes as he looked at everything, he had never seen someone so full of life.

The young pair of eyes gulped as they slowly walked into the restaurant, their body being hidden by a brown cloak as they approached the table with the boy. As they got closer, they held the teddy bear close in their arms for courage until they got right beside the table as Naruto turned and locked eyes with the pair. "...H-Hello…."

The young one spoke in a low tune, and after just staring at each other for a moment, Naruto smiled wide as he looked at him "Hi! Who are you!?"

The young boy was a bit taken aback by the energy in Naruto's voice, yet just gave a small smile from hearing the joy in it "...I-I'm...G-Gaara…"

"Thats a cool name! I'm Naruto!" Naruto scooted over and patted the spot next to him which made Gaara go wide eyed as he had never been invited to sit with someone as he just gave a small nod and climbed into the booth.

The sound of small kicks and the booth slightly moving caused Shizune to break out of her trance from reading the scroll as she looked over and saw a small boy climbing up beside Naruto. "Hm? Naruto, who's this?"

"This is my new friend!" Gaara was even more taken aback when he heard this, new friend? They had said just a few lines of dialogue to each other and they were already friends? To be fair, the only friend Gaara had was his teddy bear so he didn't really understand the concept, but if it was that easy to make friends then why didn't he have more? As Gaara was thinking this, Naruto patted him and smiled "This is my mama!"

"M-Mama? She's your mom?" Naruto nodded as Gaara kept staring at Naruto before he looked over at Shizune, who despite having a confused look was smiling at the young boy. After not saying anything more, Shizune leaned over and spoke.

"Hello there, I'm Shizune! What's your name?" Gaara was still quiet for a moment but after he looked up and saw no ill will in Shizune's eyes, he quietly spoke.

"...I-I'm Gaara…" Shizune raised an eyebrow as she immediately recognized the name but after seeing how shy he was and how he was trying to hide himself from the others, she understood why he was so shy.

"I see, thats a really neat name!" Shizune kept her smile on Gaara who didn't say anything back but did give a small embarrassed smile.

"Hey! You wanna go play?" Naruto spoke excitedly to Gaara who looked at him in confusion.

"P-Play…?"

"Sure! We can play around the village! I've never been around so much sand before so I'm pretty excited!" Gaara just kept looking at Naruto with amazement, all he had ever seen in his life was the sand of the village, so to see someone so excited about playing with it was amazing to him.

"Naruto, I thought you came here because you were hungry?" Shizune gave an almost disproving tone in her voice, yet Naruto kept his upbeat tone when he spoke.

"Well I did, and I am hungry, but I know we don't have a lot of money right now and because of that we can't get anything for Gaara. It wouldn't be nice to eat in front of him, so I'm going to go play with him instead and eat later!" Gaara again was amazed by how nice Naruto was to him, so many times in the past he had been abused and went days without eating, so he was used to it. Yet here was someone who was going to take the pain alongside him and not leave him out to be alone.

Shizune immediately lost the disapproval in her voice as she tried to speak but had no counter to what Naruto said, he was right about them not having the most money in the world, and there was no guarantee that Tsunade would be able to heal the councilman that was here. She just sighed as she gave a small smile to Naruto "Oh alright, but stay close to the restaurant and yell if anything happens, alright?"

"Yep! Come on Gaara! Let's go!" Naruto hopped over Naruto and ran to the exit as Gaara just nodded.

"O-Okay!" Gaara hopped down as well and followed Naruto out, as Shizune sat there still with the smile on her face.

"Well, at least it seems we're raising him right."

* * *

"Thats why Madam Tsunade, we need you to look over him." Tsunade sat in front of the Suna council, all the councilmen having explained the situation to her about their ill friend, as the Kazekage sat on the other side observing the situation.

"I see, and he's been like this for four months now?"

"Yes, and he doesn't look like he will be healing anytime soon. This is why we ask that you look over him and identify what is the cause of his current predicament." Tsunade nodded as she looked over her notes and sighed.

The councilmen went to speak again but was interrupted by the Kazekage "Before we continue this conversation, I have something I wish to discuss with the legendary Tsunade."

"Hm? Kazekage-sama, may I ask what it is?"

"A private matter, so I ask that everyone in the room be dismissed until we are done." The councilmen were confused but had no choice to obey as all of them bowed and left the room, leaving just Tsunade and the Kazekage alone. "So, Lady Tsunade, I hope you have been enjoying your stay in Suna."

Tsunade didn't reply as she closed her eyes and leaned back "So now that the old fools are out of here, what is that you really called me here for?"

The Kazekage gave a low laugh before he spoke "Do not get me wrong, we really do have a councilman who needs to be attended to. Though the truth of the matter is that he was more of an excuse to call you here."

"I figured as much, all of the symptoms described can be cured by a regular medical nin."

"Of course, however the others on this council only know war and nothing else, they could never tell the type of severity of an injury. So I merely fabricated the report he couldn't be cured in an effort to lure you here."

"Well I'm here, so what do you need?"

"Hmph...I'm just wondering about your son, Naruto Senju was it?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Tsunade's eyes shot open as she glared holes into him.

"What about him?!"

"Now now, no need to get so upset. I'm just curious thats all."

"...About what?!"

"About his birth that is, I find it quite interesting that you had him not long after the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Not only that, but the father is merely listed as a ninja who died in battle, well before young Naruto was born."

"Your point?"

"I wonder, the Kyuubi was said to have just suddenly vanished. Could it be that young Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Beast?" Tsunade gripped her hands as she stared down the Kazekage, not saying a word "If he is, then I wonder, could it be that young Naruto's father is the fourth Hokage of Konoha, who you had an affair with?"

"..." Tsunade didn't say anything as her hands stayed gripped until she looked down and spoke quietly "Shut the hell up…"

"Oh? So I'm right? Meaning you married Shizune to cover up-"

"Shut the hell up you bastard!" Tsunade yelled out to the Kazekage as she stood up from her seat "Like hell I had an affair with the Hokage! I would never do anything like that! Also so you truly think I married Shizune as a cover up!? You think I would do something that risky just as a cover up?"

"While it's true that you lost favor with some people, we here at Suna, along with some of the other villages, fully recognized the union. So I wouldn't be surprised if-"

"Shut up you bastard!" Tsunade quickly reached behind her and grabbed her seat as she threw it at the Kazekage, who simply used sand to slice it in half before it got to him.

"Hmph, well maybe you actually do love her, either way it doesn't matter in the end, I'll prepare accordingly." Tsunade didn' tsay anything before suddenly a jounin ran inside the room.

"Kazekage-sama!"

"Hm? What is it?"

"The Jinchuriki is missing from his room!" The Kazekage just stared at the jounin before he nodded.

"I see, well send a team out to look for him, use force if needed."

"Y-Yes sir!" The jounin saluted before leaving the room, as Tsunade kept her eyes glared on the Kazekage.

"Lady Tsunade...Like you, my son is the Jinchuriki of our village, yet unlike you I do what's necessary for our village by locking him in his room so he can't hurt anyone, I would advise you to do the same."

"I'm not some heartless monster who would keep their kid locked up all day."

"Hmph, you're even more of a monster by allowing him to freely move around and put people in danger."

"...We're done here…" Tsunade turned and walked towards the exit as the Kazekage watched her.

"What about the councilmen and the money?"

"Fuck you and your damn money." The Kazekage simply laughed as Tsunade left the room, leaving the Kazekage alone.

"Well, she'll learn eventually...She'll learn why the Jinchuriki's are weapons and nothing more."

* * *

"Haha! I found you Gaara!" It had been a little over an hour since Naruto and Gaara had met each other, and while Gaara had never played games before, he was quickly falling in love with them as him and Naruto were on their fifth game of hide and seek.

"Haha, you're good Naruto!" Naruto smiled wide as he gave a peace sign, before wiping his forehead off.

"Man it sure is hot though, I don't know how you deal with it everyday."

"Hm...I think it's because our skin has adapted to it, at least thats what my books said."

"Oh you like to read?"

"Well it's kinda all I can do really...I don't have any friends in the village so I never get to play with anyone."

"Huh? What about your parents?"

"Mom died a few years ago, and dad doesn't like me...What about your parents?"

"Hm...I've never had a dad, so I'm not sure how one's supposed to be, but I don't think they're supposed to hate you."

"Well, mine does…" Naruto patted him on the back as he gave a small smile.

"Oh but Mama is great! She's really nice and makes really home made food! Mommy on the other hand can't cook, but she's really good at games! She taught me how to play mahjong and a card game called poker, and I'm really good! She's also teaching me how to be a medical ninja like her!"

"Wow really? I wish I had two moms, dad's never been nice to me…"

"Oh well...I think he will someday! He might just not know how to be a parent yet!"

"But my big sister and younger brother are loved by him! Everyday he plays with them and talks to them, but as soon as he sees me he just glares and tells me to go back to my room! Why is that…?" Gaara had tears run down his face as Naruto had a sad look in his eye as he patted him on the back again.

"Maybe, he just loves you the most, and he always keeps you hidden in your room because he doesn't want you to get hurt!"

"I doubt that…"

"Come on! Could be why!" As Naruto tried to cheer Gaara up, he didn't notice the footsteps behind him until…

"Hey, who are you? Why are you with my brother?" Naruto and Gaara both turned around to see an older looking girl, possibly eight or nine, with blond hair staring at them.

"Hm? Who's she?"

"Oh...Temari...thats my Sister."

"Oh, you're sister?"

"Hey! You didn't answer my question! Who are you?" Naruto turned towards her and smiled.

"Names Naruto Senju! Nice to meet you!"

"Ok then, why are you with Gaara?"

"Because we've been playing."

"Playing? You've been playing pranks on my brother!?" Temari stormed over to Naruto, but before she could reach him, Gaara jumped in front.

"No sis! We've been playing hide and seek!"

"Huh? Hide and Seek?" Gaara nodded as Temari was a bit taken back, not really knowing what Hide and Seek was. "What's that?"

"Huh you don't know either?" Temari shook her head as Naruto sighed "Hm...Guess it's just something Mama and Mommy know. Alright! It goes like this! One person hides while the other person searches! Then after they're caught, they switch places!"

"Oh? That sounds fun! But, what about three people?"

"Um, I don't know...Moma and Mommy always took turns searching for me. Oh! How about two people search, while one person hides! That away the person hiding has to be even more sneaky! What do you say Gaara?"

"O-Oh um...Sure! That sounds like fun!" Naruto nodded as he thought for another moment.

"Hm, since your new Temari, me and you will seek first, so you can understand the rules of the game! Alright?"

"Huh? Okay…" Temari was a bit on edge since she didn't fully know the boy, but was happy when she saw Gaara actually having life in his eyes for once.

"Alright Gaara, go hide!"

"R-Right!" Gaara ran off as Naruto looked to Temari.

"Alright, now we count to twenty! Then we go look for him!"

"O-Okay…"

"Now! One….Two….Three…."

* * *

Shizune sat in the restaurant finishing up her meal as she continued to study the scroll she had, trying to master everything in it and every little detail. She was so focused she didn't notice Tsunade beside her until. 'Shizune!"

"Wah!" Shizune jumped up from her scroll as she looked at Tsunade before sighing "Ah geez, you gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry but we're leaving."

"Huh? Why?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

"Oh um...Okay...And the job?"

"Tch, I wasn't called here for any job, fucking bastard…"

"Tsunade…?"

"...Anyway, where's Naruto?"

"Oh, he's playing with the Kage's kid."

"Huh? Which one!?"

"Oh, the one named Gaara, he seemed really shy around people for some reason."

"Could it be? Shizune, we have to find him!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because, if the village finds him first, it won't be good!"

* * *

"Man, Gaara is good at hiding." Temari spoke as her and Naruto walked all over the village, looking in every corner and alleyway, looking to see if they could find their friend.

"No kidding, guess he decided to get more creative since you joined the game!" Temari nodded as the two kept looking.

"By the way, why did you play with him? Most kids avoid us, so I'm kinda surprised you were willing to play with the both of us!"

"I don't see the problem, the more friends the better I always say!"

"Well just having one friend is enough for us, everyone always avoids us because of our dad, so other than our toys we don't have many things to play with."

"Hm, Gaara mentioned something about your dad as well, is he that bad?"

"Well it's because he's the Kazekage, the leader of the village, a lot of people avoid us because they don't want to be associated with him, since I heard he can be cruel at times to outsiders and traitors."

"Oh I see. Still though, that kinda sucks. But I understand to a degree."

"Huh? You do?"

"Yeah, me and my parents are always on the move so we never stay at one place, so I never really make friends either. Some of them are afraid of my mommy because she's a pretty famous ninja, while others don't like me cause I'm an outsider. But I don't care, I've made a few friends, and I know that those are the ones that I'll always cherish!"

"Really? I've never left the village, so I'm kinda jealous you get to see so many places. But I bet it's hard always being on the move."

"Hm, maybe, but it allows me to see new places! So I can't complain too much! But it has to be hard just staying in one village! Oh! How about you come travel with me and my family!"

"Huh? Come with you guys?"

"Sure! You get to see the outside world, and get to meet people who don't know your dad! Plus you'll always have a friend in me!"

"Friend in you?"

"Sure! We're friends aren't we?"

"Huh? You consider me a friend?"

"Of course! We're playing aren't we? As long as you want to be, I'll be your friend until death!" Temari went wide eyed as she stared at him, his wide smile and thumbs up being an unusual sight as she gulped.

"Friends...Forever?"

"Yep! Cause thats my ninja way! To always be friends until the very end! Believe it!" Temari still looked at him in confusion but smiled.

"O-Okay." Naruto kept his smile though Temari looked down again "Still, I don't think they would let me leave the village, I am still a part of the Kazekage's family."

"Hm, then...I got it!" Temari raised an eyebrow as they stopped walking as Naruto pulled a shuriken out from his pocket. "Here!"

"A shuriken?"

"Not just any shuriken! A wedding shuriken!"

"Wedding Shuriken?"

"Yeah! When Mama and Mommy got married, they had a big ceremony and apparently thats when they really became family! So how about this! When I'm strong enough, I'll come back here and marry you, that away you'll be a part of my family and can finally leave the village! Deal?"

Temari took the Shuriken and looked it over before she smiled and even had a small blush as she nodded. "Deal!"

"Cool!" Temari took the shuriken and placed it on her finger, though due to how small it was it just slipped off, so she just placed it in her pocket. "Now lets find-"

"IT'S THE JINCHURIKI!" Naruto was interrupted as they heard someone yell and before long, Gaara came around the corner running, tears in his eyes.

"Gaara, we found- Wait, huh?" Naruto then saw a group of ninja chasing him, kunais in their hands. "What's going on?"

"Oh no!" Naruto looked at Temari as she screamed "Those are dads guards! They found Gaara and are trying to lock him up again!"

"Wait what!?" Naruto gritted his teeth as he saw Gaara getting closer as he hugged his teddy bear close to him making Naruto yell out "No one does that to my friends!"

Naruto bolted as he ran towards Gaara, as he pulled out another Shuriken. "Wait! Naruto!"

Naruto ignored Temari as he ran towards Gaara, resolve in his eyes as he saw one of the shinobi throw a shuriken at Gaara causing Naruto to yell out "Gaara, duck!"

Gaara did so instinctively when he heard Naruto's voice as the shuriken flew over his head and at Naruto, who swatted it away with the shuriken in his hand as he kept running towards Gaara.

"Gaara keep running!" The Shinobi looked less than pleased about Naruto's appearance as some cursed at him, yet Naruto ignored them until he got right up to Gaara as he grabbed him and swung him behind his back "Now!"

"Stay back you punk!" The shinobi all stopped in front of Naruto as the one in front spoke and walked forward "Unless you want a beating as well-AGH!"

The shinobi extended his hand with the kunai in it, yet Naruto slashed it with his shuriken causing the shinobi to jump back "I warned you, stay away from my friend!"

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" The shinobi ran to Naruto and slashed, yet Naruto just pushed back some, bumping Gaara along before he quickly formed a hand signal.

"Been wanting to try this!" Naruto opened his mouth and shot a poison gas out as the ninja went wide eyed as he coughed extremely hard as he had to fall back, yet immediately collapsed to his knees.

Now Naruto was nowhere near as good as Shizune, while her poison gas was instant death, Naruto's just made the victim cough and have blurry vision, which was the first step for anyone learning the jutsu. "P-Poison Gas!? W-What the hell?"

"Hey are you Okay?"

"Y-Yeah, it's low level but….Damn kid, who's training him?"

"Naruto…" Gaara said Naruto's name, making him look behind at him and smile.

"Don't worry, you're my friend, and I'll protect you with everything I got! That goes for you as well Temari!" Temari, who was watching and was amazed at what she saw, just nodded as her face heated up a bit. "Now, who else wants some?"

All the Shinobi kept their gazes on him, cautious of what else he had in his arsenal. One of the ninja jumped and aimed right at Naruto as he formed a hand signal "Torappingu no Jutsu!"

Suddenly the sand under Naruto became a sinkhole as the two quickly fell inside, yet Naruto just grabbed Gaara and thanks to his medical training, was able to get enough chakra into his hand to punch through the wall and grab on.

"There, that should take care of-Wait...What!?" The ninja who had used it was shocked when Naruto suddenly flung out of the hole with Gaara in hand as he landed next to Temari, who was even more impressed as her face got redder.

"Temari, take Gaara and go!"

"What? But you-"

"It's fine! I fight for my friends, until the very end! Believe it!" Naruto gave a smile to Temari who just gulped and nodded.

"Alright, but you better survive! You promised to marry me and take me out of the village!"

"Course, I never fail a promise. Now go!" Naruto turned back around but before he could get back to the ninja, Temari grabbed him and turned him around and kissed him on the cheek.

"...It's for good luck." Temari was a bright red as she turned and grabbed Gaara and ran off, leaving Naruto alone, though he was just confused.

"Huh? Mama and Mommy kiss me all the time, didn't know it was for good luck. But anyway…" Naruto turned back towards the ninja who were less than pleased "Alright you guys, let's keep the fun goi-"

"Naruto!" Naruto stopped as he looked over and saw Tsunade and Shizune running towards him.

"Huh? Mommy? Moma?" Shizune ran over to Naruto and bent down in front of him while Tsunade got in front with her fists balled.

"What are you doing to our son?" Tsunade got ready to attack as the ninja all tensed up.

"Move it lady! He may be young but he attacked us with shuriken and poison gas! Thats a fight right there!"

"Well guess what? Any fight he's involved with is my fight as well! So you better prepare!" Shizune nodded in agreement but gave a proud smile to Naruto when she heard about the poison gas.

"Your funeral la-"

"Wait! Look, her jacket!"

"What?" The ninja looked at Tsunade's jacket and as soon as he saw the Sanin symbol, he started to sweat. "No way, is she…"

"The legendary Sannin, Tsunade. That means, that kid is…"

"Naruto Senju, her son, damn!" All the ninja took a step back as the leader spoke "You're not our mission anyway, so we'll let you leave for now!"

Before Tsunade could say anything, the ninja vanished leaving the three alone. "Tch, cowards."

Tsunade spit before she looked back at Naruto and bent down beside Shizune "Mama, Mommy! I would have had them!"

"You idiot!" Tsunade spoke as she grabbed Naruto by the shoulders "Those were trained ninja! Why the hell did you fight them!?"

"I was protecting my friends! Thats why!"

"Your friends?"

"Yep! Gaara and Temari! They were chasing after Gaara for some reason, and I had to protect him!"

"Gaara, is that?" Tsunade looked over at Shizune who nodded, making her sigh "I see. Well, I'm glad you're standing up for your friends, but you have to pick your battles wisely, understand?"

"Huh? Oh, of course." Tsunade let out another sigh before she closed her eyes and opened them as a small smile graced her lips.

"Hehe, good. Now come on, there's a town nearby that sells Ramen, are you hungry?"

"What? Ramen? Oh yeah I'm ready!" Tsunade smiled as she picked Naruto up, who gave her a smile as he laid his head on her shoulder before soon passing out.

"Seems like he was a lot more tired than he showed."

"Well apparently he tried the poison gas jutsu I taught him, at such a young age, he's bound to be tired out from that."

"True, well the fact he pissed those guys off made me proud. Now come on, I don't want to stay in this village for much longer."

"Right!" Shizune followed Tsunade out of the village, the sand blowing through the wind.

This would be the last time Naruto would see anyone from Suna for another eight years.

_**The Medical Naruto Chapter 1: A Young Sandy Adventure-Chapter End**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Curse

**Author Message: **So this chapter is a bit early, but I'm tired and don't feel like waiting an extra 45 minutes(Yes Im kinda lazy haha). But welcome everybody to chapter 2 of "The Medical Uzumaki"! So I had recently published a relationship changes update that changed a few things, and I removed it after a few days but in case you missed it.

-Story is no longer a harem, it's now Naruto/Temari.

-This chapter and the next chapter were written a year ago when this story was on my old account and therefore has a few things people might not like(More details in a second)

-I'm accepting ideas/requests for other couples so feel free to leave those in the reviews(As always, spamming will get you nowhere)

-With that said, alot if not most of the girls will still intially fall for Naruto before getting into other relationships. Don't worry, this is meant to play into Naruto's eventual romance with Temari.

With all that said, this chapter might...Upset people? There is a thing in this chapter that I won't spoil, that is a common fanon trope that some people don't like. Now I understand if some people drop the story because of this(I mean people complain that Tsunade/Shizune is a thing, as if it's wrong for me to ship them) but I ask that you wait a bit...I have a plan for this that might suprise you later on.

Anyway, thats all for me guys. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Tension was high, the air was thick, two sets of eyes stared at each other from each end of the table, the other participants already being eliminated as they awaited to see who would be the victor. The cards in their hands telling two different stories, one of hope, and one of despair.

Soon the sound of the dealer placing the final card onto the table is heard, the youngest member of the group looking at it before looking back at his cards, his expression unwavering as a bead of sweat rolls down his face.

On the other end of the table was the oldest one of the group, a player rarely known for losing. Having played the game his entire life, he was nervous, not wanting to be shown up by a young up and comer.

The onlookers await until the young one takes his free hand and places it on his chips as he says out loud "All In."

His voice showing no emotion as he pushes all of the chips into the middle, causing the crowd to whisper amongst each other as the old guard watches on, trying to break through his emotionless mask, trying to sense if he was bluffing. Yet no emotion could be seen, making the old guard sweat even more, worried about the possible final outcome.

The crowd grows restless, awaiting a response as the old guard continues to weigh his options. Does he risk it all by calling the bluff and going all in himself? Or does he play it safe and advance to the next hand, taking a loss on the round?

He gulps, his dry throat burning as he studies his opponent, the young foxy kid who had only been around for a few months, yet had gained fame as the best player in town. The very reason the old guard came here was to put the young blood in his place, yet it appears he underestimated his opponent, something he has regretted from the start as one by one the other players were taken down until it was just the two of them left.

He looks at his cards and sighs, this was the best hand yet, could he really just wait another round? If there was a chance to beat the young up and comer, it was now…

Taking a breath, he places his hand on his own chips as he pushes in "All in."

The crowd becomes alive as neither of the two participants show any emotion as the young one looks on in anticipation as the old guard scratches his chin as he smiles, confidence building up in his victory.

"Well the outcome was obvious though, especially since I have…" He lays his cards on the table, the crowd starting to become louder as they see he has…"A Full House…"

The young one looks at his cards as the crowd awaits, could the young undefeated hero win? There was growing skepticism, sweat pouring on everyone's face.

"Give up boy, it's over." The young one gives a sigh as he looks down, the crowd slowly realizing the victor when…

"You're right, it's over. For you anyway."

"What?" The young boy looks up as he gives his foxy grin as he lays his own cards onto the table, causing the crowd to gasp "A-A full house as well?!"

The crowd was in an uproar, who won? Both got a full house, so it would come to the cards!

The dealer looked between each of their full houses, before speaking "Both contestants have ended with a full house. However, due to having Three Hokages and two Nine's, compared to Two Kazekage's and three Sevens...The winner is Naruto Senju."

The young one with a foxy grin, the winner, was Naruto Senju "Woohoo! Take that old man!"

The old guard couldn't believe it! He just just to some young up and comer!? His throne as the king of poker was gone to a kid!? He couldn't fathom how it happened, yet the cards didn't lie, anyone could see clear as a day, that even with his best hand, he had lost.

He knew he had to concede, and after giving a sigh, he got up from his seat and walked over to the boy, who was accepting the prize money for winning "You're good kid."

Naruto looked at him and gave an embarrassed smile as he rubbed the back of his head "Ah no I just lucky! I really thought I was going to lose there!"

"Hahaha! Modest aren't you? Put it there kid!" The old man held out his hand as Naruto grabbed it and shook it, the onlookers all clapping and cheering for Naruto "You know I never got your name, I was too busy sulking in defeat!"

"Ehehe, my name is Naruto Senju! Believe it!" The old man raised an eyebrow as he heard the name.

"Naruto Senju?" The old man then looked out to the slot machines, and after looking for a moment, he laughed when his eyes landed on a woman near the back "Hahaha! No wonder I lost to you then! You're the son of one of the most legendary gamblers of all time in Tsunade!"

Indeed, Naruto had become known throughout since he was the son of the legendary Sannin Tsunade, and many rumors began to circulate that just like her, he was quickly becoming both an excellent medical nin, and excellent gambler.

Yes Naruto, who was now Nine years old,now clad in black pants and a black shirt while wearing a green cloak identical to his mothers, was becoming proficient in both. He was already being called a prodigy in the field of medicine, and was always well known as a tough poker and Mahjong player, especially since they had arrived in the town of Tanzaku Quarters, where they had lived at during the past three months as Tsunade had been hired to assist with a plague that had been tormenting the town.

However there was one fact that wasn't known about Naruto, and that was thanks to his other mother, Shizune.

Shizune had taught him many different poison techniques and jutsu's, yet unlike with Tsunade, this was not known to the public. While he still wasn't on her level, many of his poisons now were on the level of near death, and inhaling them made the victim get as close to death as possible. It was a secret that Tsunade and Shizune wished to keep as long as they could, just in the worst case scenario Naruto had something to surprise the enemy with.

"Ehehe, so you know my mom?"

"Do I know her? Hahaha! I remember when I played her back during my young days, she would kick my ass every day of the week, I don't know how much money I lost on her! Hahaha!" The old man laughed again as he picked his sake up off the table and gulped it down as he looked at one of the waiters. "Another round of Sake for me and whatever he wants!"

The waiter looked at Naruto as he spoke "Sake as well sir?"

"A-Ah no, I don't drink, I'll just take water." Indeed, despite being Tsunade's son, Naruto never took a liking to the alcohol she kept around. Perhaps it was because he accidently drank some when he was younger which made him puke for the entire next day, but whenever Naruto thought about the stuff, it made him sick to his stomach.

"Very well sir." The waiter bowed as he walked to the back, as the older man placed his arm around Naruto.

"Now kid, after our drinks, how about I treat you to some of the finer ladies tonight?" The old man pointed to a table with four women who were clearly prostitutes, which made Naruto awkwardly laugh.

"Haha...I'm good…" Naruto was indeed starting to get interested in girls, but unlike most boys his interests were a little different.

Thanks to his training as a medical nin, he learned from a young age about the 'Kunai and Shuriken' story that told about the inner workings of sex, however this just piqued his curiosity on why the two sexes were how they were, and made him start to study the human body as apart of his training, however this did lead to a fear of his.

That was the fear of heartbreak.

Naruto knew about emotions and feelings, and he remembered when his mother Tsunade finally told him of her first love in Dan Kato and how it made her numb when he passed on, and despite marrying Shizune, Naruto knew Tsunade still missed him.

So Naruto focused on the more scientific and medical side of things, to keep his mind off emotional matters so he never had to feel the pain his mother felt.

Whether or not he succeeded is a story for another day.

"Ah come on kid! These women know how to give you a good time!" Naruto again just gave an awkward laugh as the man continued to pester him about it until the doors to the casino opened and Naruto recognized who came in.

"Huh? Mama?" The person who had come in was Shizune who smiled as she walked over to Naruto.

"Finished with another poker game?"

"Yep! Still undefeated! Woohoo!" Shizune gave a smile to him, but noticed the old man with him.

"Hm? Do you know Naruto?"

"Haha! Yeah, the kid here just bested me at my own game! A damn shame it was, but he proved his worth! Judging from your interactions with him, I'm guessing you're Tsunade's wife, Shizune?"

"Ah yes, thats right, it's nice to meet you, mr…"

"Heh, just call me Kai." Kai extended his hand as Shizune shook it, the two of them exchanging greetings as Naruto took the opportunity to get away from the conversation he was in.

"H-Hey mama! Why are you here? Is dinner already done?"

"Ah no, I had to come talk to Tsunade about something actually. Although it does kinda concern all of us, so can you go back to the apartment for now?"

"H-Huh? Really?" She nodded as Naruto knew what she meant, he had lived his entire life this way. It meant that it was almost time for them to pack up and leave.

Now it didn't bother him, he had never stayed at one place for longer than a year, so he was used to the constant moving. He was a bit sad that he would be saying bye to one of his favorite casino's, but it was always possible they might be back sometime in the future.

"Well alright." Naruto looked at Kai as he smiled "Well Kai, it was just one game but you it was a lot of fun!"

"Hell right it was! I was really hoping to take you out for some fun tonight, but I know better than to piss off a mom, especially the wife of Tsunade!" He gave another laugh as he patted Naruto on the back "I'll see you in the future little man!"

Soon after Kai walked over to the women at the table, who seemed more than pleased to make time for him. "Well Mama, I'll go back to the room."

"Alrighty, be careful." Naruto nodded as he walked by Shizune and out of the casino, leaving her by herself as she walked over to Tsunade, who was absorbed in the slots. "Hey."

"Hm?" Tsunade looked over at Shizune as she gave a small smile "Oh hey, you come to play the slots with me?"

Tsunade scooted over some to invite her, and though Shizune gave a smile and sat down with her, she had a worried look, "We have a problem."

"Hm? What's wrong, seat too small?"

"No it's not that, I just got a carrier pigeon sent to us."

"By who? Another village?"

"It came from the Hokage…" Tsunade's eyes narrowed as she returned her gaze to the slots.

"Sarutobi-sensei? What did he want?"

"He wanted to warn us that Konoha has sent medical nin over here to assist with the recovery of the plague, and wanted to warn us."

"Tch, so he has spies on us does he? I can understand if he's worried about some of the medical nin recognizing Naruto, but why send them in the first place?"

"Apparently the village offered them quite a bit to come assist the few patients left, but it's less than they're paying you. Apparently they think we've done enough to get all of the patients to a point that regular medical nin will do at this point. The message also said that this village's elders will be arriving in the morning to tell us that we are being terminated and need to leave as soon as we can." Tsunade gripped her hands some as some anger came through.

"So what? We're gonna have to go find a place to live on the fly?"

"Well about that...Apparently the Hokage has made an agreement with Kumogakure to allow us to stay there for a year. They have lots of medical needs around there, so we should have no problem finding work. But just in case, the Hokage has promised to help supply us in case we can't find any."

"Kumo huh? Tch, talk about a long trip there, even still we're gonna have to climb up those huge ass mountains." Shizune placed her arm around Tsunade to comfort her.

"Also, he said we should go ahead and leave tonight, just in case the medical nin arrive tomorrow morning." Again Tsunade sighed as she leaned back and looked up.

"Tch, well there goes any more drinking tonight…" Tsunade grabed her bottle and drank the last bit left in it as she pushed herself up. "Alright let's go, go ahead and tell Naruto."

"I already did, he's already gone back to the room."

"Huh? What about his game?"

"Apparently he won."

"Ha! He won? I knew that old fool didn't have it in him, he couldn't even beat me when I was younger! I had Naruto wager quite a bit, so I'm sure he got a good return!"

"You know...I seriously wonder if it's alright for you to encourage our son to gamble…."

* * *

As Naruto walked through the streets, he had a lot of things running through his mind, namely where they might be going next to stay at. So far in his life, they only visited one of the major villages, and even that was when Naruto was pretty young, so even then he didn't remember everything about that trip, just the friends he made.

If he had to guess, it would be another small town or village in another country that hired his mother for some more medical work, which he didn't mind as it did allow him to perhaps learn some new medical techniques that he had never seen before.

However as he walked, Naruto felt off about something, but he couldn't place his finger on it. The air felt colder, the wind howled even louder than usual, the lively energy that usually populated this section of the town was gone, something felt off.

Then it happened…

As Naruto walked, he felt a sharp wind suddenly come at him, making him quickly turn and slash with his Kunai, which stopped the shuriken that had suddenly been thrown at him. He gripped his kunai harder as he looked at the figure that had thrown it.

"Well, it seems your training with Tsunade has paid off…" The figure spoke in a sinister voice as he was cloaked in an all black coat, with long black hair, ghostly pale skin and yellow eyes, as he spoke with the venom of a snake. "I suppose that is to be expected of her son."

"What? Who are you?!" Naruto got into a battle pose, readying for a fight, yet the figure just gave a chuckle.

"Now now, settle down. I have no reason to fight you, especially since I know how powerful you can potentially become, Naruto-kun."

"Alright so you know who I am, so tell me who you are!"

"Just call me an old friend of your mother, someone who has known her for quite some time, ehehe…" The figure started walking towards Naruto, making him tense up and prepare for an attack. "Now if I've heard correctly, you are actually her son, you father apparently died during battle. I wonder, was she able to find the secret to death and resurrect her beloved? Or is it the more likely scenario, where she had an affair with the Fourth Hokage, and created you. You do resemble the fourth quite a bit, not to mention you were born shortly after he died during the Nine Tails Attack."

"Bastard! Mom would never-"

"What? Never fall to such lows? Why maybe she didn't, but she might have had one night with him, and tried to cover for it by marrying Shizune. Of course, it's always possible she sold herself one night for some extra booze, and mistakenly made you in the-"

"Ninja Art: Poison Mist Jutsu!" Not allowing the villian to continue insulting his mom, Naruto quickly jumped up and unleashed his Poison Mist Jutsu, something he had finally perfected after years of training.

The mist engulfed the figure, who simply chuckled "Ah, the Poison Mist Jutsu, no doubt you learned it from Shizune, yet I'm sad to say it has no effect on me."

However, Naruto had a different plan. He immediately jumped into the poison mist, having been made immune to poison thanks to Shizune, as he pulled his sleeve up and shot at the figure, who immediately felt an attack coming as he jumped backwards as needles pelted the ground.

The figure stood still for a moment, yet chuckled again when he saw the mist clear and saw Naruto. "I see, poison senbon, again that must be something Shizune taught you during your training."

Indeed, under Naruto's sleeve was a wrist mounted device that had shot out poison senbon, and though the figure was immune to poison, the senbon would still damage him. "Damn...Missed…"

"I must say that was an interesting strategy, and one Shizune must have taught you. Thanks to her medical knowledge and training, you were able to gain poison resistance, and used that to your advantage, because as soon as you saw I was also poison resistance, you used the mist as cover. I must say it was very impressive."

"Damn, time for Plan B then. Poison Mist Jutsu!" Once again Naruto used the Poison Must Jutsu, but instead this time he aimed down, engulfing himself. "Now...Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Clouded in the poison mist, Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu, and soon three different Naruto's jumped out from the poison mist and all shot at the figure with their senbon, who quickly doged each one. "Hehe, you're gonna have to do better than that Naruto-kun."

Naruto didn't let up though, because as soon as his clones touched down, they all ran in opposite directions, one at the figure and the two on his sides, yet the figure stayed still with a smirk on his face. Naruto held up and formed another hand seal before he yelled out "Now!"

Immediately all three of the Naruto's jumped and shot water at a high velocity from their mouths at the figure who smirked even wider "It seems Tsunade has taught you basic water jutsu, interesting."

The figure merely jumped back as all the water collided, yet that was the intended goal as Naruto smirked "He's in the air!"

"Hm?" The figure was confused as he jumped back, yet all of a sudden a fourth Naruto clone shot out from under the ground and appeared behind the figure "Wait, when did you-...The mist!"

When Naruto originally did his poison mist jutsu, it was to create a veil around it, so when he summoned his shadow clones, the figure wouldn't realize there were actually four, instead of three, as one of them went into the ground and waited for the signal. "Gotcha! Now! Take this!"

Building up chakra into his fist, Naruto slammed it into the back of the figure who let out a cry as he was sent flying until he crashed into the side of a closed store, easily breaking through as he was thrown inside.

All of the Naruto clones vanished, leaving just the one who struck the figure remaining, his fist burning from how much chakra he placed in it, not quite mastering his moms technique quite yet. Still, Naruto kept his arm raised as began preparing more senbon as he walked closer to the hole, ready for any counterattack.

Yet before he even reached the hole, he stopped as he heard clapping coming from inside, before finally the figure emerged from the hole, seemingly unharmed "Marvelous, you truly are one embossed with potential, Naruto-kun."

Naruto jumped back as he readied to fire more senbon "So, you ready for more huh!?"

"Ehehe, such power at such a young age, Tsunade and Shizune have raised you well. You have put on a marvelous show today for me, and I couldn't be happier. As payment, I believe I shall now be the one to put a show on for you."

The figure raised it's sleeve, and before Naruto could defend or jump back, a snake suddenly flew out and wrapped itself around Naruto, locking him in place "Agh!"

"Oh? You can fight with such vim and vigor, yet you can't dodge something as simple as this?" Naruto struggled to get out of the grip from the snake, yet the more he struggled, the tighter the snake got as it hissed in his face. "I came here for someone entirely different, yet I couldn't help myself when I saw you Naruto-kun."

Before Naruto could question the stranger, his head suddenly extended and bared his fangs before sinking them into Naruto's neck, causing Naruto to scream out in pain and agony as a cursed symbol formed on his neck, before the figure pulled it's head back, leaving naruto with a burning sensation flowing through his body.

"Ah yes, you will make a perfect host in the future, Naruto-kun." The figure had the snake unwrap Naruto, who fell onto the ground moaning in pain as he held his neck, as it was sucked back into his cloak. "Now, continue to get stronger under Tsunade, and when you finally feel she has nothing left to teach you, come find me."

After saying those words, the figure vanished, leaving Naruto alone as he laid on the ground in intense pain, his entire body felt numb, and he couldn't move.

Seconds felt like minutes…

Minutes felt hours…

All because of the pain Naruto was feeling at that point, all alone on the ground, as the darkness around him tried to engulf him.

Yet as time continued to pass on, the silence around him was disturbed as footsteps were heard approaching him, slowly at first, before they broke into a full scale run until a figure was right beside him.

Naruto couldn't look up, the pain being too much as he continued to lay on the ground as he felt somebody beside him before they spoke. "Holy shit, you sent him through a building yet he just brushed it off before taking you down with a bite? Who the hell was he?"

The voice was female, thats all Naruto could tell as he still couldn't move, hell the tears in his eyes didn't even allow him to see thanks to the darkness still around him. Yet despite the pain, Naruto was able to speak "W-Where...D-Did he go…"

"Like I know, he just vanished into thin air after he bit you. He was like a ghost or something."

"D-Damn it...I-I let him...Get away…"

"Are you seriously still trying to fight? Looks to me that you're in some serious pain." The girl tried to roll him over, yet Naruto resisted as he tried to push himself up "Hey what are you doing? You can't just move after all that!"

"I-I have to...F-Find him…"Naruto tried to speak but the pain of moving and talking was too much, as more tears flooded as he fell back onto the ground with a scream.

"Hey now! I said you can't move dumbass! Don't even try to!"Despite being a girl, she sounded very vulgar, something Naruto took note of as he laid on the ground in everlasting pain. "Damn it...Here take this!"

The girl pulled a pill out from her pocket and held it in front of Naruto's mouth. "W-Whats…"

"It's pain reliever, now take it!" Not even knowing what the pill was, Naruto opened his mouth and allowed her to place it inside as he swallowed it, and after a few moments, Naruto stopped struggling as lost all resistance before he fell asleep "Whew, what a stubborn guy, if I didn't do that he would have never stopped."

As the girl tended to Naruto, she didn't notice two sets of feet quickly approaching until she heard "Naruto!"

She looked over and saw two women running over to her and the boy, as she scooted out of the way as they both bent down over him, both with worried looks on their face. "Naruto! Naruto!"

The blond hair lady was shouting at Naruto while the black hair one had tears running down her face as she looked at the girl "W-What happened?!"

"O-Oh um…" The girl didn't expect them to talk to her so she was a bit surprised "I was going through the dumpsters trying to find some food when all of a sudden I saw this kid and some guy in a black cloak get into a fight."

"A-A black cloak?" The black hair lady had worry in her voice as she spoke, as the girl shook her head "W-Who could have…"

More tears ran down her face as she checked on Naruto, while the blond hair lady also had looks of worry when she spoke "He's asleep for right now, his pulse has sped up though and he has a high fever. Shizune, get some water!"

"Y-Yes!" The black hair lady, known as Shizune, quickly hurried up and ran away looking for water while the blond hair lady turned to the girl.

"Who are you and what happened here!?" The girl shriked some from her tone but quickly spoke.

"I-I'm Tayuya,I'm ten years old and a wandering ninja! I've been living in this village for a few months while I practice my sound jutsu! As I said before, I saw this kid fight against some dude in a black cloak, and…" So Tayuya explained the entire battle to the blond hair woman, from Naruto's initial poison mist attack, all the way to his shadow clone attack.

"So even his Poison Mist Shadow Clone technique failed? Whoever he was facing wasn't your average shinobi."

"Tsunade!" Tayuya looked over and saw Shizune running towards them with a bucket of water, her eyes red from her crying. "I got some water!"

"Good, get a cloth and put it on his head!" The blond lady now known as Tsunade ordered Shizune, who quickly nodded as she pulled out some wound of cloth and quickly wetted it.

"Oh! Another thing!"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Near the end of the fight, the black figure wrapped this kid with snakes before he bit him on the neck!" Immediately after she spoke, Tsunade got wide eyed.

"What!? That means…" Tsunade quickly moved Naruto's neck, and gasped when she saw the cursed mark on it. "No…"

"T-Tsunade...This is the mark of…" Shizune's voice stuttered as Tsunade gripped her hands before punching the ground.

"That son of a bitch!" Tsunade screamed out as she punched, causing dirt to fly everywhere as her anger was evident. "To mess with my son like that, that bastard!"

"Huh? Your son?" Tayuya looked at Tsunade, who was still seething with rage as Shizune answered.

"Our son, Naruto…"

"'Our'? You mean you two…" Shizune nodded as Tayuya realized what she meant "Oh! I see. Well that explains why the both of you are so upset! I never knew."

"That bastard…" Tsunade slowly spoke to herself as she rose up "He's going to pay for this! Shizune!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Quickly place a seal on top of that cursed seal! We can't allow Naruto to accidentally tap into its powers!"

"R-Right!" Shizune quickly formed some signals as she placed her hands on top of the mark on Naruto as she began to chant. "Damn him, to go after my son!"

"U-Uh excuse me?"

"Hm? What!?"

"O-Oh well um, do you know that figure in black?"

"Of course, thats why I'm going to personally see to him being killed in the slowest way possible for what he's done!"

"T-Then let me come with you! I have something against him as well!"

"Huh? What?"

"You see, a few days ago, I had someone in weird get up come up to me and told me to meet someone in this area tonight. However I came early to find some food, and thats when I saw that big battle go on! He mentioned he came here searching for someone else before he found your son, so I just know he was looking for me to do the same thing! So let me join you so we can take him down together!"

"Tch, if he's after you as well, that just adds more baggage we have to protect."

"Actually no! As I said, I'm a sound ninja! I can attack with sounds by using my flute!" She reached inside of her bag tied to her waist as she pulled out a flute "See? I use it to create soundwaves that do damage to the body!"

"Still, you expect to fight him by using sound? You're clearly overmatched."

"Maybe, but you can train me! I mean, this kids pretty young, but he's obviously way more powerful than I am! That figure kept mentioning Tsunade and Shizune, which are you two, training him, so I just know I can get stronger under you!"

"Even still, he's ruthless, you saw what happened to Naruto despite training his entire life, do you really think it's going to be that easy to take him down?"

"Of course not but...I should have helped your son, yet I stayed in the shadows and just watched him fight! I felt really bad about doing that, so...Allow me to make up for it by training under you!" Tsunade went to shoot her down again, but when she saw the hurt and determination in her eyes, she was taken back and surprised.

"Last warning, training won't be easy, and even with training you might still die to him. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"All of my life has been nothing but training, so of course I'm ready!" Tsunade saw she was honest by the looks in her eyes, so she nodded.

"Very well, but as I said this won't be easy. So you better prepare."

"U-Understood!"

"Now Shizune!"

"Yes! I've successfully placed a seal on the mark!"

"Good! As soon as we get to Kumo, immediately make plans for Naruto to train with the Raikage! If he's being targeted by him, then Naruto is going to need all the training he can get!"

"Right!"

"Um…" Tayuya spoke up as Tsunade looked down at her.

"What is it?"

"Well I've just been wondering, who exactly was that figure?" The wind seemed to speed up as Tsunade kept her eyes locked with Tayuya, the air becoming thin as she took a sigh.

"Let me tell you a story...A story about a man called Orochimaru…"

* * *

**Guest Reviews**

**Steve: **Yeah I kinda explored Naruto's gambling in this chapter and plan to go into it in more detail in future chapters, along with showing more of Sizune and Tsunade as mothers in the future. Hope you keep enjoying.

**Guest: **Glad you enjoyed!

**Guest: **Glad you enjoyed! Eh, perhaps the ages are a bit too young but I did have to balance a few things, and naruto does have 12 year olds battling to the death. Still perhaps I could have raised the age just a bit.


End file.
